Si no fueras mi amigo
by Kry21
Summary: ...Espero que no te incomode mi secreto, pero te lo digo por que eres mi amigo y... entre amigos no hay secretos.
1. Chapter 1

_**Notas.** Se que están esperando la continuación de mi otra historia, pero acabo de leer este pensamiento y me ha encantado._

_Sabrán que soy una fan declarada de la Pareja del Fénix, por lo tanto, no puedo escribir una historia (Como si llevara muchas? Jajaja) que no termine en donde Harry y Hermione son pareja y viven felices. Por lo mismo no esperen otro final._

_Una vez aclarado esto, y según sean sus comentarios, pondré una continuación._

_Así que ya están avisados, a dejar críticas, chismes, dudas o comentarios, por medio del "go" de abajo._

_Por cierto **mil disculpas** por la palabrota que puse, pero es que sin ella no llevaba sentimiento y no expresaba lo que yo quería que expresara. _

_Ahora si. Disfruten la lectura._

_**Kry**_

_**OoOoO**_

_Yo quiero ser feliz siempre con tigo y todos comprenderán que cuando…_

_Cuando me enamoro, doy toda mi vida a quien se enamora de mí._

_Y no existe nadie que pueda alejarme de lo que yo siento por ti_

**Si no fueras mi amigo.**

Ya estaba harta.

Tenía que sacarlo. Era tan insoportable seguir manteniendo eso, que resultaba difícil, incluso, el respirar.

Y es que guardar algo en secreto por tanto tiempo, y lograr que pasé lo que pasé, ese algo se mantenga intacto… uff…requería de todas las artimañas, buenas o malas que conocía.

Pero eso se terminaría muy pronto, de hecho antes de las vacaciones.

Ya había tomado una decisión. Al carajo todas y cada una de las consecuencias. Al demonio lo que puedan pensar o decir los demás.

A la chingada, esos "años de amistad" que le habían impedido sincerarse.

Ya estaba harta.

Harta de no poder gritarle al mundo lo que guardaba…, de esconder lo que sentía…de proteger su secreto…

Harta de verlo con "esa".

¿Qué tenía ella de especial?

¿A caso, él, no se daba cuenta de lo que ella, Hermione, podía darle? Es más ¿Qué, él, no se daba cuenta de lo que ella, Hermione, le daba?

Cada minuto de su tiempo. Cada segundo de su comprensión, Cada hora de preocupación. Siempre su mejor sonrisa, siempre su mejor y más dulce mirada, siempre sus mejores consejos.

Pero aún así…él la escogió a ella… a Ginny. A la dulce, tierna, "bonita"…Ginny.

Lo aceptaba. No tenía un físico espectacular, no tenía, un cabello liso y rojo. Tampoco era popular. Ni si quiera le gustaba volar.

Pero lo había acompañado a cada una de las muchas aventuras, no importaba cuan peligrosas fuesen. Hermione, siempre estaba allí. Arriesgando…dando su vida si era necesario.

¿Y todo para qué?

Para qué, él, luego del partido y así, nada más así, la besara en medio de la sala común y delante de todos. Para que terminara con ella y luego volver, una vez pasado el peligro.

Pero eso terminaba en ese instante. El sufrir y el secreto morían en aquel instante.

Limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica, tomo pergamino y tinta, y comenzó a escribir … _"Si no fueras mi amigo…"_

_**OoOoO**_

Harry llegaba a su dormitorio después de uno de sus tantos paseos por el lago con Ginny.

Paseos que, generalmente, terminaban en discusiones. Discusiones tan absurdas que lo dejaban asqueado y confundido.

Esta vez, el detonante, había sido un simple comentario que él hizo sobre la segunda prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos, en donde le comentaba a su novia lo extraño que se sintió al saber que Hermione era "el objeto" que más valoraba Krum.

Lugo de eso Ginny le monto una escena donde las frases "Soy tu novia", "No dejas de hablar en de ella", "Ya estoy harta…Hermione esto, Hermione lo otro…", fueron las que más se repitieron en diez minutos, antes de que Harry se diera la vuelta y dejara a Ginny gritando algo que le sonó a "…ella va siempre antes que yo".

Aventó, la corbata, bufanda y suéter, que se acababa de quitar al piso y se alborotó los cabellos de la nuca.

Al parecer Ginny tenía algo de razón ya que era extraño, pero últimamente, no podía sacarse a Hermione de la cabeza.

Bueno, eso no era extraño del todo, por que la voz de su conciencia se parecía en extremo a la de ella, pero de ahí a pasarse el día pensando en todo lo que habían pasado juntos. A tal grado que cada que se encontraba con algo, o en algún lugar donde vivieron una aventura…se ponía a narrarle, a cualquier persona, como ella le había ayudado.

O lo que era peor, pasarse las clases, deduciendo, solo por los gestos que Hermione hacía, lo que estaba pensando…

Eso sí que era extraño. Inclusive, ya llevaba más de tres semanas soñando con ella. Y por si fuera poco, Hermione era en lo primero que pensaba al despertarse y el lo último que pensaba antes de dormir… ¡Merlín, que se estaba volviendo loco!

Volvió a revolverse el cabello y se acostó en su cama. No bien había metido la mano debajo de su almohada cuando sintió un trozo de pergamino cuidadosamente doblado, curioso por saber de quien era o quien lo habría puesto allí, se dispuso a leerlo…

"_Si no fueras mi amigo, podrías cobijar mi cuerpo._

_Si no fueras mi amigo, podría besar tus labios._

_Si no fueras mi amigo, diría que son mis noches grises de insomnio y celos de la que a tu lado está._

_Si no fueras mi amigo hablaría de mis rencores, de que me siento desplazada cuando me hablas de ella._

_Si no fueras mi amigo, tendrías mi voluntad a tus pies. _

_Te confesaría que cuando nos despedimos sufro tu ausencia, que espero con ansias volver a verte o por lo menos escuchar tu voz._

_Si no fueras mi amigo, desbordaría mi deseo de amanecer entre tus brazos cada mañana._

_Si no fueras mi amigo, transformaría cada detalle de mi vida tan solo para hacerte feliz. _

_Alumbrarías los pasillos de mi pasado y notarías que me estremezco al contacto con tu cuerpo._

_Si no fueras mi amigo, tendrías que mirarme como mujer, pero ya es tarde para ello._

_Si no fueras mi amigo, te darías cuneta del amor que siento por ti, que no se ni cuando ni como nació, pero que estoy dispuesta a luchar contra él para no perderte._

_Sería mi muerte si no te viera más, prefiero amarte en silencio, aún cuando tenga estos deseos locos de besarte, abrazarte, amarte y amanecer a tu lado._

_Se que ella se fijo en tí primero y por eso me lleva bastante ventaja._

_Espero que no te incomode mi secreto, pero te lo dijo porque eres mi amigo y…_

…_entre amigos no hay secretos."_

Para cualquier otra persona, lo escrito no eran más que unas simples líneas, no tenía destinatario y menos remitente, pero para él fue la manera más cruel de alterar su mundo.

No era necesario que se esforzara por saber quien lo había escrito, conocía la caligrafía¿Cuántas veces no la había visto en sus trabajos corregidos?. Tampoco era necesario saber para quien iba dirigido, él mismo le había dicho la última línea, cuando le confío que iba a regresar con Ginny… **_"Entre amigos no hay secretos"_**

Como le pesaba esa frase ahora.

Decidido, fue a la biblioteca a hablar con ella, era necesario aclarar esto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Si no fueras mi amigo.**

**_Segunda parte_**

Noche. Oscuridad. Luna. Estrellas.

Cualquiera diría que era el escenario perfecto, todo era tan romántico… que por tres segundos se imagino que la había citado ahí para…

-Hermione, gracias a Dios pudiste venir- le dijo mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

-¿Hay algún motivo que me impidiese hacerlo?- le pregunto a modo de respuesta y sonriendo maravillada. Por otros tres segundos creyó que iba a pasar.

-No- Harry la tomó de la mano y la llevo a los límites del jardín de los Weasly.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio. Él pensando en cómo se lo iba a decir y ella pensando en como reaccionaría con lo que él pudiera decirle.

Otros tres segundos de fe.

-Hermione- la llamo al fin- ¿Somos amigos, verdad?- ella asintió con la cabeza, nerviosa, expectante- ¿No hay secretos entre nosotros, verdad?

-No, Harry, no los hay- Se mordió la lengua

-Es bueno saberlo. Por que **Entre amigos no hay secretos…**

-Harry¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir?- le pregunto impaciente- Ve al grano por favor.

-Eh…, si…, Bien, um…, Voy a regresar con Ginny- le dijo al fin- Ahora que Voldemort no esta, creo que podemos estar juntos. Ya no hay peligro.

_**Amar es una cosa especial, que no es un viene y va.**_

_**Amar solo te pasa una vez pero de verdad.**_

****

Siguió mirando al frente.

¿Qué podía decirle?

Se veía tan contento, tan entusiasmado, tan… feliz…

-Me parece perfecto, Harry.-lucho contra el nudo de su garganta- Es bueno saber que vas a ser feliz. Lo que no entiendo ¿Es para que me querías?

-Necesitaba saber si estabas de acuerdo. Necesitaba tu aprobación.

¿Su aprobación¡Diablos¿Era posible que fuera más tonto?

La ira empezó a crece en su interior… Aparte de ciego ¡Insensible!

¿Qué no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que la afectaba¿Y todavía quería que le diera su aprobación¡Ni que fuera su mamá!...

Aunque pensándolo bien… ¿Y si le decía que no lo aprobaba?

-Por supuesto que la tienes. Harry, siempre puedes contar conmigo- lo miro y las lágrimas pugnaban por salir de sus ojos. Con una mano le acarició la mejilla- Ahora si me disculpas quiero irme a dormir- y sin esperar respuesta corrió a su dormitorio.

A la mañana siguiente se hizo el anuncio formal del regreso de la pareja, y ella como siempre lo apoyo, en las buenas y en las malas. Lo aconsejo en las peleas y en las reconciliaciones. En los regalos, en las citas… Por fin entendía el por qué.

**_OoOoO_**

¡Maldita sea!

Llevaba horas buscándola.

Se había vestido en tiempo record y había llegado a la biblioteca más rápido que el correcaminos. Pero ella ya no estaba.

La buscó en la cocina, en la sala multipropósito, en la torre de astronomía, en los jardines, en el lago…supongo que no es exageración si dijo que la busco debajo de cada piedra…pero no la encontro.

_**Amar es cuando solo piensas dónde estará**_

_**Amar es como un milagro difícil de explicar **_

****

Abatido caminó de regreso hacía su sala común.

No bien había atravesado el pasillo del cuarto piso cuando la vio…

Allí estaba, recargada en una columna, platicando coquetamente con Erni.

En cuanto su cerebro proceso la información, el monstruo, que una vez sintió en su interior al ver a Ginny platicando con Dean, esta vez no solo despertó y araño sus entrañas, si no que lo poseyó por completo.

¿Cómo, ella, podía comportarse de esa forma luego de lo que le había escrito?

Sin tener uso y control de sus facultades mentales, se acercó a la pareja y sin avisar, tomo fuertemente a Hermione de la muñeca y la arrastró hasta un aula vacía, sin escuchar las quejas de su amiga.

Una vez dentro, y con su mano libre, hechizo la entrada y silencio la habitación.

Harry un poco más controlado se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y la soltó, solo para ver como su amiga se alejaba y frotaba su muñeca, donde unas marcas rojas estaban grabadas.

-Hermione, lo siento. No era mi intención…-se disculpo al tiempo que se acercaba, con la cabeza gacha, para poder comprobar que no fuera grabe. Por toda respuesta, Hermione se alejo más. Extrañado por su reacción levanto la vista, y lo que vio, lo hizo sentirse terriblemente mal.

No le había gustado nunca ver llorar a Hermione, y ahora al ver que lo miraba como un extraño y le rehuía, y saberse culpable de sus lágrimas…fue peor que sentir mil cruciatas.

-Hermione, lo siento yo…

-¿Qué te sucede, Potter¿Qué crees que hacías?-Le preguntó con enfado

Al recordar como ella sonreía mientras Erni le colocaba un mechón de pelo de atrás de la oreja, el monstruo se apodero de nuevo de él.

-¿Qué qué hacía yo¿Qué era lo que hacías tú con Erni?

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe, Potter

-¿Qué no me incumbe¡¿QUÉ NO ME INCUMBE¡POR SUPUESTO QUE ME INCUMBE, YA QUE TODO LO QUE HAGAS O DEJES DE HACER ME INCUMBE

-NO ENTIENDO POR QUE. ¡NO ERES MI DUEÑO!

-¡PERO SOY TU AMIGO!-Se acerco peligrosamente a ella

_**Amar es cuando la proteges de la lluvia y el viento**_

**_Amar es cuando tu la abrazas y te olvidas del tiempo_**

****

-ESO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER

- PUES YO CREO QUE SI… ¿QUÉ HACIAS CON ESE IDIOTA EN EL CORREDOR? Hermione, más vele que me contestes, por que no te voy a dejar salir…

-Le confirmaba una cita para ir juntos mañana al pueblo- le corto

-¿Le confirmabas una cita¿Por que le confirmabas una cita?- a pesar de haber dejado de gritar se percibía en su voz un deje de enfado

-Será por que tal vez me pidió salir- le contestó irónica

-No puedes ir

-¿Por que no?- la ira volvía a invadirla

- Por que no quiere que vallas- le contestó de lo más tranquilo

-¡Que¿QUIENTE CRES QUE ERES PARA DECIR SI PUEDO O NO HACER ALGO? EL HECHO DE SER MI AMIGO NO TE PERMITE IMPEDIRME SALIR CON CHICOS- le grito la ver que le iba a responder- TÚ HISTE TUVIDA, YA ERES FELIZ. DÉJAME HACER LA MÍA.-

-Primero necesito que me expliques esto- le enseño el pergamino que hasta entonces había estado en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-No creí que fueras tan tonto, Harry. A mí me parece que esta demasiado claro.- agachando la cabeza y soltando un suspiro, trató de contener las lágrimas y salir de la habitación, Pero él se lo impidió tapándole el paso. No teniendo otra opción tubo que explicarse - Tal como lo dice el pergamino, me enamore de ti, pero no podía decirlo por que eres mi mejor amigo y temía perderte, además tú eres feliz con Ginny, y no quería causar problemas. Entonces recordé lo que me dijiste…

-…Entre amigos no hay secretos- completo Harry por ella.

-Exacto. Decidí entonces contarte mi único secreto y sabes…no me importa lo que pase, si me dejas de hablar o si seguimos como antes, si te vas lejos y no vuelves, me va a doler, pero ya no importa. Tenía que sacar esto que me molestaba y no me dejaba vivir. No me importan ni me interesan las consecuencias. Se que eres feliz y eso me alegra, por eso te pido que tengas el un último gesto como amigo y me dejes hallar la felicidad, no me detengas más tu lado. Déjame ir, Harry. Por favor.

- No- Fue toda la respuesta que le dio. Hermione le dio la espalda y comenzó a llorar.

-¡MALDITASEA, HARRY¿POR QUE ME HACES ESTO?

-¡POR QUE ME PERTENECES!–la tomo de los hombros y la obligó a mirarle-¡POR QUE ERES MÍA! Solo mía… y de nadie más- acerco su rostro al de ella a tal grado que descubrió de donde procedía esa belleza tan espectacular de sus ojos… y se asustó. Por primera vez sintio terror.

_**Amar es cuando tu la vez y te pones nervioso**_

_**Amar es cuando te das cuanta de tus sentimientos**_

****

Se asusto a tal grado que no conseguía mantenerse en pie. Se asustó tanto que dio dos pasos atrás, impresionado. Atontado. Confundido.

¿Qué demonios tenía en la cabeza¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes?

La había visto tantas veces.

Se había perdido en esos ojos tantas veces.

Esos ojos lo habían seguido y protegido tanto tiempo..., que se sintió un estúpido al percatarse que nunca los disfrutaba como debía. Y como si un trueno le hubiese caído, las respuestas a todas sus incógnitas se resolvieron.

Había permitido que Hermione lo acompañase a la batalla, no por que no quisiese protegerla como a Ginny, si no todo lo contrario.

La había tenido junto a él para protegerla. Por que era tan importante, que la seguridad de su amiga no podía confiársela a cualquiera, tenía que ser él mismo el que la cuidara. Debía de ver con sus propios ojos que estaba bien.

No paraba de pensar en ella y de hablar de ella, simple y sencillamente por que no podía vivir sin ella.

Por que él era de ella.

Se asustó al descubrir que la amaba.

Se austó al entender qure no podía vivir sin ella.

Se aterró aún más al percatarse de que la podía perder.

Por eso sus celos, su furía, su descontrol, al verla coqueteando con ese tipo.

Tenía claro que no podía seguir reprochándoselo, pues Hermione merecía salir adelante.

¡Ah! Pero cometió el error ¿o la certeza, de contarle su secreto y ahora tendría que afrontar las consecuencias.

Hermione había provocado una tormenta en su mundo, era justo que él le provocase una, al fin y al cabo después de una tormenta viene la calma ¿no?

Y ya tenía la respuesta. Sí, Hermione iba a seguir adelante con su vida, pero no con Erni, si no con él.

Herminio iba a hacer su vida con él y solo con él.

_**Amar es cuando escribes su nombre por todo el cielo**_

_**Amar es cuando solo sueñas con llevártela lejos**_

****

-Harry ¿te sientes bien?- su pregunta cargada con un dejo de preocupación lo hizo volver a mirarla.

-Tus…tus o-ojos-

-¿Qué tienen mis ojos? - le preguntó más preocupada, Su amigo pasó de tigre a gatito asustado y cada vez que ella daba un paso para acercarse el retrocedía los mismos para alejarse.- ¿Harry, estas bien?

- Su color.

-¿Qué tiene¿De que color son?- Se estada asustando demasiado

-Son marrones.- le contesto de lo más tranquilo- Pero cuando sonríes, un brillo extraño los ilumina y los vuelve aceitunados. Y cuando la luz te da en la cara, justo como ahora, les crea una aureola que les da un toque mínimo de verde y los hace…mágicos.

Impresionada y desconcertada se llevo una mano a la boca.

-Perdóname- le dijo Harry recuperando la compostura y estirando una mano para tomar la de ella- Por haberme comportado como un idiota- dio un paso- Por haber actuado así cuando estabas con Erni- dio un paso más- Por lastimarte- ya estaba enfrente de ella y le acariciaba la muñeca lastimada- Por hacerte llorar- con su mano libre le tomo la cara y le acarició la mejilla –Por no darme cuenta- y antes de que Hermione pudiera siquiera reaccionar, los labios de Harry se apoderaban de los suyos.- de que te amo- regreso a capturar su boca.

_**Amar es cuando tú la ves y se queda en tus ojos**_

_**Amar es cuando te das cuenta de que ella lo es todo**_

****

¡Por todos los Hipogrifos voladores! Que los labios de Hermione sabían a calabaza.

Tanto tiempo desperdiciado. Tanto tiempo probando otro sabor, otros labios. Tanto tiempo comiendo tartas cuando su sabor preferido, y en altas dosis, lo tuvo siempre al alcance de las manos.

No contento con solo pequeñas dosis, tomo la cara de Hermione entre las suyas, y la acerco más hacía él, no quería que se fuera. No iba a permitir que se fuera.

Su lengua, como buen conquistador, reclamo la boca de Hermione como su territorio, y cuando la de ella se movió, un gemido salió de la boca de ambos, convirtiendo al beso en algo más.

¡Santa madre de Merlín¡Estaba besándose con Harry¿Estaba besándose con Harry¡ESTABA BESÁNDOSE CON HARRY!

La noticia la golpeo fuerte.

¿Qué le pasaba al mundo?

Harry, no podía …¡Dios eso se sentía…wow…Merlín que lo haga otra vez!

No podía besarla, él estaba con Ginny y no…¡Ah… su lengua …él sabía a menta!

Un nuevo gemido escapo de la boca de Hermione y sus manos subieron al pelo de Harry para enredarse en ellos y acercarlo más.

Ahora sí, verdaderamente, ya no importaban las consecuencias o el que dirán.

Ambos se correspondían. Que iban a decir, lo pensarían más tarde. Por el momento solo estaban ellos dos…a solas…en una habitación vacía…insonorizada…y ya ninguno traía túnicas.

Los labios ya no bastaron para saborearse. Descubrieron que el cuello y los hombros eran deliciosos. Las playeras pronto se perdieron en piso.

Las caricias crecieron en intensidad y se dieron en lugares poco comunes.

La demás ropa se esparció en el salón.

La necesidad de estar cerca creció más.

Harry descubrió que nada se comparaba con el hecho de sentir los senos de Hermione contra su pecho. Que no había mejor canción que oír los suspiros que salían de la garganta de su amiga.

Que su nombre nunca se había oído tan bien como cuando Hermione lo susurró en su oído antes de que ambos llegaran a la cima del cielo.

_**Por amarte robaría una estrella y te la regalaría**_

_**Por amarte cruzaría los amares solo por abrazarte**_

_**Por amarte juntaría la lluvia con el fuego**_

_**Por amarte daría la vida solo por besarte**_

**_OoOo_**

_Y hasta aquí la historía._

_Ya sé, ya sé._

_No me quedo muy bien que dijamos. Si ustedes me lo permiten y me dicen cómo, con mucho gusto lo corregiré. _

_Estoy_ _muy conciente de que no explico todo muy bien, pero mi cabeza dice que tal vez (y si ustedes me lo permiten y piden) en el siguiente cap vengan más cosas desde la perspectiva de Hermione._

_Tengo contemplado que la historia sea de tres capitulos, y no sé, si me inspiro lo suficiente hare un epilogo._

_Por si alguien lo pregunta, lo que está en negritas es una canción de Enrique Iglesias y se llama Pot amarte. ¡AY! Apoco no dice exactaente lo que reflejan esos dos, recordemos escenas de peliculas (Kry se aclara la garagate y dice: Pricionero de Azkaban cuando la protege de Lupin y caliz de fuego cuando entra al baile)._

_En fin. Ustedes me entienden._

_Mil graciasa todos por sus reviews. me alegran el día._

_No olviden sus comentarios._

_ Nos leemos pronto._

_Kry_


	3. Chapter 3

Oh, Dios mio! se que me van a matar.  
En verdad lo siento, pero tenía (y aún tengo) en mi cabeza tantas cosas para el desenlace que no se que poner . Sin embargo, durante esta semana por fin me decidí a tomar papel y lapiz y me puse a escribir y... bueno esto fue lo que salió.  
Se que meto los pensamientos de una tercera persona, (y espero entiendan cuando "esta" persona piense) pero resulta que mi amiga, la que me inicio en el mundo de Harry Potter, se puso a debatir mis ideales de H-Hr, así que, teniendo en mente todos mis argumentos, escribí el cap..  
De todo corazón espero que les guate lo que mi mente retorcida dicta.

**Si no fueras mi amigo.**

**Parte III**

_Que de dudas te serví _

_Que de cosas me perdí_

_Que de veces me has hecho reír_

_Cuanto tiempo sin llorar_

_S__in sentir sin escuchar_

_Sin tener algo de que hablar _

_Tú sentado frente a mí_

_Miro y solo veo en ti_

_Todo lo que queda por vivir_

_Vi en tus ojos sin querer_

_Tantas ganas de querer _

_Que solo quiero verlos otra vez_

_Has venido a despertar_

_Mi alegría y felicidad_

_Tengo tantas cosas que contar._

_(Tantas cosas que contar, La Oreja de Van Gogh)_

Sí, el quiddich se componía de siete jugadores, pero a ella sólo le interesaban dos: el guardián, que mucha trascendencia no tenía, y el buscador, el puesto más importante, y no por que cierto muchacho de ojos verdes jugara en aquella posición. No. La snitch y los ciento cincuenta puntos y que eso logre que el partido termine, son razón suficiente para elevar al buscador al puesto número uno de la lista de prioridades. Y, por lo mismo, por cuestión de prioridades, no podía quitar la vista de dicho jugador (aunque siempre dijese que era porque le preocupaba que Malfoy le lanzase un hechizo y, el chico, obsesionado por la pelota dorada, no pudiera defenderse).

Por eso, y antes de que la profesora de vuelo diese el silbatazo para dar por terminado el partido, ella ya corría con un sonrisa en los labios hacia los vestuarios lista para felicitarlos. ¡Por dios! Lo había estado viendo las dos horas cuarenta y tres minutos que había durado el partido, era obvio que sabía el segundo mismo en el que él atrapo la dichosa pelota.

Correr a felicitarlo era tan normal y común que no le sorprendió verlo salir de la bola de seguidores con una sonrisa y los brazos abiertos listos para recibirla en un tan merecido abrazo.

-¡Felicidades, Harry!- le dijo al oído.-Fue un excelente partido

-¡Ganamos!- decía Harry al tiempo que giraba y reía con su amiga aun en brazos.-¡Ganamos!

-Jajaja¡Basta, Harry! Jajaja. Nos vamos a caer.

-¡Ganamos¡Ganamos!

Ron los veía desde arriba de los hombros de sus amigos y sonreía de manera tanta al igual que ellos. Ginny y el "Club de fans de Harry" los miraban con el entrecejo fruncido. ¿Cómo demonios era posible que Harry se segara en cuanto veía a Hermione¿Por qué carambas no celebraba con ella, con Ginny, SU novia, su compañera de equipo, la victoria de su casa¿Por qué demonios y todas sus descendencias, tenía que abrazarla de ese modo?

Obviamente la venganza la estaba planeando mientras los veía dar vueltas, y cuando Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla seguido de un felicidades y un despeinamiento de cabello, la parte uno de la misma ya estaba hecha…

¿Qué trabajo era depositar, sin ser vista, un poco de poción "Purgante" en el jugo de Hermione? Absolutamente nada.

Con lo que no contaba era con que Harry, durante el tiempo que pasó lejos del colegio haciendo-no-se-que con Hermione y con Ron, había adquirido la costumbre de beber del mismo recipiente que Hermione.

El resultado.

Un Harry Potter en la enfermería por problemas estomacales, eso si, siendo cuidado por Hermione.

-¿De que te ríes?-preguntó un adormilado Harry al escuchar a Hermione reírse.- ¿Acaso me veo tan mal en las mañanas?

-Buenos días.-Le contestó el beso- y no, no te ves mal, es sólo que recordé lo de la poción "Purgante"

-Umm, si…bueno. Es difícil de olvidar, sobre todo si pasas seis horas en el baño.

-Aún no puedo creer que ella fuera capas de algo así.-Le contestó la chica recargada en el pecho de Harry

-¿Tu sabes quien lo hizo?-la miró con reproche.

-desde luego, Harry. No soy estupida.

-¿Por que no la acusaste?

-No quería rebajarme a su nivel- le contestó alzando los hombros.- Además creo que fue suficiente castigo el tenerte en la enfermería.- Levantó la cara para verlo.

-¿Por lo menos a mí me vas a decir quien fue? O sea, nadie atenta contra la vida de la persona más importante para mi y sale a salvo¿o si?- le cuestionó acariciado su cara y poniendo un mecho de pelo tras de su oreja.

-No creo que sea conveniente que lo sepas.

-Oh, vamos. Ni que hubiera sido Ginny-Hermione desvió la mirada- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín¿Fue Ginny?

La castaña no contesto y se apartó un poco. Él la detuvo.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?

-¿El que? "Harry tú novia me pone pociones en los alimentos cada ves que me ve cerca de ti. Regáñala." O sea, estamos hablando de Ginny, la niña que te trae loco, con la que todos dicen que debes de estar solo por que tiene el cabello rojo igual que tu madre. Con la que te debes de casar para no estar en deuda con los Weasly, con la que ya tienes planeado un futuro. Y a la que acabas de engañar por mi culpa. Hablamos de Ginny TÚ novia.- Hermione intentó ponerse de pie, él nuevamente se lo impidió tomándola del brazo y acostándose encima de ella.

- EX-novia, por favor. ¡Oh, vamos Hermione!- se apresuró a explicar al verla fruncir el entrecejo-. No creerás que con lo que paso entre tú y yo, voy a seguir teniendo ago con ella.

-Pues yo no se que fue lo que paso- le contestó he intentó incorporarse, otra ves. Y otra ves Harry no la dejó.

-¿No lo sabes?- de repente sus ojos se tornaron obscuros-. Primero me escribiste un pergamino donde te me declarabas…

-Yo no…

-Sí, tu si…Luego, tuviste la brillante idea de coquetear con Erni…

-Yo no…

La miró como diciendo "Si como no, y los perros ya puede hablar francés".

-Después, prácticamente te arrastre hasta este salón-quien-sabe-de-que…

-De runas.

-Bueno, te arrastré hasta este salón de runas, me gritaste, te grite, me dijiste que me amabas, yo te lo demostré. Te bese aquí- le dio un beso en la boca.- Luego, creo que fue aquí- le beso el cuello.- Umm, si…luego besé aquí- un beso cerca de la oreja.- Hicimos el amor y te besé aquí…

-Ya, ya recordé- Hermione lo detuvo antes de que capturara uno de sus pezones.

-¿Deberás? Es una lastima, por que pensaba hacértelo recordar todo. Incluyendo los temblores y los gemidos.

- Muy gracioso-le respondió a la pregunta y al beso que Harry le daba.-Pero ya en serio- le dijo luego de unos minutos- ¿Qué va a pasar?

-¿Pasar¿Con quien?- preguntó Harry todavía medio atontado por el beso anterior.

-Olvídalo- repuso la castaña, e intento hacerlo a una lado, pues Harry seguía encima de ella.

-No, espera- reacciono.- ¿Cómo que qué va a pasar? Hasta la pregunta es tonta Hermione.

-Ninguna pregunta lo es-contraatacó.

-Pues esta sí. ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros? Pues lo más lógico. Te haces mi novia, luego mi esposa. Un tiempo después, te conviertes en la madre de mis hijos y pasamos el resto de nuestras vidas juntos. ¿Cuál es le problema?

-Ginny. TÚ novia es el problema.

-Ex-novia, Hermione. Te amo, me amas. Nos amamos. Es obvio que no pienso seguir con ella.

-Pero…

-Pero nada. Se que soy un tonto por darme cuenta tan tarde de que es contigo con quien me siento completo y en paz. Y que si no hubiera sido por ti y por la valiente que eres, no lo hubiera descubierto. Tal vez sí pero demasiado tarde. Por que incluso en esto, tú eres mi guía. Sin ti estoy perdido, por que es contigo con quien quiero aprender a amar y a ser amado, por que quiero que seas tú la que me enseñe como vivir y no una estupida profecía. Te quiero a mi lado. Necesito de ti, de tu apoyo, de tu comprensión, de tu valor, de tu inteligencia, de tu carácter, de tu fuerza, de tus silencios. ¡Rayos! Necesito de ti hasta para respirar. Te necesito en mi vida, tanto o más de lo que te he necesitado desde los once años. Y quiero estar con tigo, no mi importa si regresan a Voldemort del infierno por tratar de sustituir a Satanás, o si aparece su gemelo malvado. Si estás a mi lado, créeme, que soy capas de todo.

-¡Oh, Harry!- le tomó la cara entre sus manos.- Te amo. Y pase lo que pase, eso jamás va a cambiar, elijas lo que elijas.

Giró su cara de tal manera que deposito un beso en el interior de la mano de Hermione.

-Yo también te amo, Hermione. Y me quedo con tigo. Muchas personas han decidido por mí a lo largo de mi vida. Pero ahora que soy conciente y que tengo el control de mis facultades mentales: Yo te elijo a ti, por encima de todo y de todos. Me quedo con tigo. Si tu no estas simplemente no vale la pena luchar.

-¿Entonces estas listo para enfrentarte al mundo?

-Por ti, hasta con la mutación mal lograda de Voldemort-Snape.

-Entonces, vamos- le hizo una seña para que se levantara, más sin embargo ninguno se movió.

-¿No crees que aún es temprano?- y sin esperar por la respuesta la besó.

**-HHr-**

A las seis de la mañana, aún muy temprano según Harry, quien decía que aún había tiempo para una "tercera ronda", caminaban tomados de la mano hacia la Sala Común. Según Hermione la profesora Vector podía llegar en cualquier momento a preparar su clase, además de que tenían que transformar la cama en mesa, las almohadas en sillas y las cobijas en uniformes.

Dicho trabajo les llevo demasiado tiempo, puesto que la corbata de Hermione no paramecio por ningún lado.

-Eso nos pasa- le dijo a Harry- por no dejar la ropa en un solo lugar.

-En ese momento- le contesto Harry con una leve sonrisa,- lo que menos me importaba era pensar en donde dejar la ropa.

Y, cómo es más común ver a un Harry Potter con el uniforme maltrecho que a una Hermione Granger con el uniforme incompleto, Harry le cedió la suya.

Además le seguía diciendo Hermione, aún tenían que bañarse pues ambos tenían impregnado el aroma del otro.

- No es que me queje- aclaró la chica.- Al contrario me gusta oler a ti. Es solo que no lo considero apropiado.

- Yo no me iba a quejar. De hecho- la jaló hacía sí, de modo que sus manos la envolvieron por la cintura,-estaba pensando-una sonrisa atravesó su rostro- que no sería mala idea tomar una ducha…

Ella arqueó una ceja, y él juntó su frente con la de ella.

-Siempre y cuando lo hagamos juntos-le dijo y le robó un beso.

-No me des ideas, Potter- le pasó las manos por el cuello e intensificó el beso.

-Te dije…-le decía Harry entre besos- que…todavía…teníamos…tiempo…para…

-No.-Se separó de él- Tenemos cosas que hacer. Yo mis obligaciones como Premio Anual. Y tú hablar con Ginny.

-Y con Ron, Fred, George, Molly…todos y cada uno de lo Weasly-contestó fastidiado.

-Pues mas vale que comiences. Entre más rápido termines, más rápido recibes tu premio-le sonrío pícara.

-Pues, no se diga más- y tomándola de la mano, hecho a correr.

**-HHr-**

-¿Donde demonios estabas?-Fue lo primero que escucharon en cuanto cruzaron el retrato.

Ginny se encontraba de píe, en medio de la Sala común, con los brazos en jarras y con una mirada capas de matar a un Colacuerno.

-Eh…Buenos días Ginny- la saludo Harry poniéndose inmediatamente enfrente de Hermione, a modo de escudo, y sin soltarla de la mano.

-¿Dónde estabas?- repitió la pelirroja.

-Por ahí-le contestó. Hermione intentó soltarse de él por décima ves en el día y, por décima vez, él se lo impidió.

-Por ahí. ¿Dónde?

-Ginny, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones- se empezaba a molestar. Intentó pasarla por la derecha pero la chica se lo impidió poniéndose enfrente.

-Por supuesto que tienes, cariño- su voz sonaba peligrosamente suave.-Soy TU novia, tu futura esposa y la futura medre de tus hijos. Así que, cariño, TIENES que darme explicaciones.

Harry frunció el entrecejo.

-Harry-habló por primera ves la castaña-, será mejor que me valla. Nos….

-Y que esperas- la cortó Ginny cruzándose de brazos.-Anda utiliza los pies, que para algo los tienes.-Le señaló el retrato.

-Ella no se mueve de aquí.-Harry apretó más la mano de Hermione que todavía seguía entre las suyas.

El gestó no pasó desapercibido por Ginny quien ya no pudo ocultar si furia.

-Desde luego que se va…

-Harry…yo…yo tengo que ir a…a la biblioteca y…

-He dicho que no.- Se volteó hacia Hermione.-Tu no vas a ningún lado. Te necesito aquí con migo.-Le suplicó con la mirada y acto seguido le acomodó una rizo detrás de la oreja, acariciándole, de paso, la mejilla. Ella sólo asintió.

-¿Y bien¿Cuándo vas a caminar? Sigo esperando que te vallas.

-Pues más vale que te sientes-le contestó Harry, igual molesto.-No te vallas a cansar.

-Harry-lo llamo Hermione bajito, para que Ginny no la escuchara-. No la trates así. Ella no se lo merece.

-Pero…

-De una manera u otra. Ella fue una parte importante de tu vida. Y, por eso merece respeto.

-Pero ella te hizo daño-refutó Harry.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero se te olvida que fui yo la que, junto contigo, llegó al final. No soy tan tonta. No la trates mal, no se lo merece.

Harry respiró profundo.

Siempre había sabido que admiraba a su amiga, por lo inteligente, por lo responsable, por lo buena bruja, por lo valiente…pero en ese momento, mientras defendía a Ginny, a pesar de que ésta intentara… ¡Por Merlín!...intentara envenenarla (con una poción inofensiva, hasta cierto punto, pero con, después de todo, con mala intención). Harry supo que no había ser humano más maravillo y más digno de admiración que la mujer que tenía enfrente y que, tan sólo unas horas atrás, le había regalado los momentos más maravillosos de su vida.

Estaba a punto de besarla y tirarla al piso para tener su tercera ronda, cuñado la vos de Ginny se escucho.

-¿Quieren dejar se secretearse¿Dónde estuviste, Potter¿Y con quien?- agregó aún sabiendo que la respuesta no le iba a gustar.

Harry intercambió una mirada con Hermione, quien le respondió con una sonrisa.

-En el aula de Runas Antiguas- dijo dándose la vuelta y mirando a Ginny.-Con Hermione.

-¿Toda la noche?

-Si, toda la noche.

-¿Qué estuvieron haciendo?

-Eso…eso es algo que no te incumbe.

-¡Que no me incumbe¿Qué no me incumbe? Te vas toda la noche con esa…esa…Sangre sucia y…

-Cuida tus palabras Ginebra Weasly- el monstruo que dormía en sus entrañas despertó llenó de furia, a tal grado que lo hizo empuñar la varita y apuntar a la pelirroja.-Querías respuestas. Te doy respuestas. Queres insultar a personas. Insultame a mí. Pero a ella- señaló a Hermione, que tenía los ojos abiertos, con un movimiento de cabeza.- A ella, no le tocas ni una sola célula. Y s i lo haces…

-¿Qué, me vas a castigar?- lo desafió la chica.

-No. Simplemente sabrás como fue que fui capas de derrotar al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

-¿Es promesa o amenaza?-Le retó Ginny, demostrando así, que estaba hecha de una madera muy diferente a la de los otros Weasly.

-Tómalo como quieras. Y por lo que a mí respecta, lo que sea que había entre tú y yo. Terminó.

Ginny empalideció.

Ella pensaba que era una pelea como cualquier otra, que luego de gritarse un ratito, él le pediría disculpas.

Si, era obvio que le había molestado el no saber donde estuvo Harry y con quien, la noche anterior. Su enfado, era lógico, aumentó al saber que había pasado la noche con Hermione. Y no es por que le tuviera celos.

¿O sea¿Celos de qué?

Ella era Ginny Weasly, había demostrado que era la mejor, la más bonita, la más simpática, la más popular, pero sobre todo, había demostrado que ella era lo más importante para "el niño que vivió".

Por que él mismo se lo dijo. Había terminado con ella para ponerla a salvo y luego de que el peligro pasó, él regreso con ella. Por que la quería. Por que, pata él, ella estaba primero. Ella. Ginny.

¡A quien demonios engañaba!

Harry le estaba apuntando con la varita y la acababa de amenazar de muerte, sólo por que había llamado Sangre sucia a Hermione.

Recordaba perfectamente cuando Neville le contó cómo Harry se paralizó cuando vio caer a Hermione, cuando fueron al ministerio.

Recordaba, también, como Ron le contaba a su papá, la manera en la que Harry lloraba y gritaba, cuando Voldemort atacó a Hermione.

¡A quien demonios engañaba!

Sí, estaba celosa. Celosa por que, su novio, el hombre con el que se suponía tenia un futuro, no confiaba en ella, no le contaba sus problemas, no le pedía concejos, no se desvelaba con ella, no corría a abrazarla a ella después de un partido de quiddch¡Demonios!, ni siquiera le pedía ayuda con la tarea.

No, eso era una esclusiva de Hermione Granger. La Sabelotodo Hermione Granger. Era ella, la que lo escuchaba, era ella a la que abrazaba, era a ella a la que acudía por algún consejo, era a ella a la que escuchaba, era ella la que lo conocía.

Era ella la que estaba hasta arriba en las prioridades de Harry. Y si no lo sabía desde antes lo acababa de descubrir ahora, mientras Hermione tomaba la mano de Harry que tenía la varita entre las suyas.

-Harry, baja la varita- le decía. Sin embargo el chico no obedecía.

Y al no obtener respuesta lo tomó de la cara con las manos y lo obligo a verla.

-Baja la varita, Harry. Tú no quieres hacer daño.- Y con una simple caricia en la mejilla, la furia de Harry desapareció. Todo lo demás dejo de existir para el chico, sólo los ojos y la mano de Hermione aún acariciando su mejilla, componían su mundo.

Y Ginny, quiso gritar. Quiso hechizarla, quiso mandarla lejos, por que se daba cuenta de que Harry siempre hacia lo que Hermione decía.

Y cómo un rayo la respuesta la golpeó.

¡Claro! La respuesta era tan clara. Hermione le dejo que terminara su relación con ella. Y él como siempre, le hizo caso.

Y por eso el había dicho lo que había dicho.

Lo de la sangre sucia…tal vez solo era un auto-reflejo, bastaba con hacer memoria y recordar como había amenazado a Malfoy cada vez que llamaba así a Hermione. Lo más seguro es que Harry hubiera actuado por instinto.

Ya que, seamos sinceros, Harry no podía terminar su relación sólo por que ella le reclamara donde había pasado la noche. Y la verdad, no es que le preocupara mucho su seguridad, después de todo, él mismo lo había dicho, había sido él, el que derrotó a Voldemort. ¿Qué le podría pasar estando en el colegio?

Ella esta enojada porque había tenido que ir sola a la fiesta del profesor de pociones y ¿dónde de demonios dejaba eso a su imagen?

Por que vamos, la vida es así, el héroe se queda con la damisela que lo espera, el príncipe con la princesa del castillo, la estrella del deporte con la capitana del equipo de porristas, el niño más guapo de la escuela con la niña más popular de la escuela. Barbie se queda con Kent.

No con su mejor amiga-come-libros, que le acaricia la mejilla y hace que brillen sus ojos con solo mirarla. No con la chica de cabello esponjado y con un color tan vulgar que es capas de interponerse a una maldición asesina sólo por salvarlo.

Los héroes no se quedaban con la chica que los acompañaba.

¡No!

Los héroes se quedaban con la chica que los esperaba, no con la que los acompañaba.

Ellos se quedaban con la que los esperaba.

Un segundo rayo cruzó su cabeza.

Y fue mucho más fuerte que el anterior, a tal grado que la hizo abrir la boca.

El había llevado a Hermione con él, por que la necesitaba, no por que no la quisiera. La había dejado a ella, por que ella era un estorbo, no por que la quisiera proteger, ella, Ginny, era un estorbo. Ella no le era útil como Hermione. Había llevado a Hermione por que ella era una parte fundamental para él, por que lo complementaba, por que Hermione era la razón de Harry.

La había llevado simple y sencillamente por que Harry Potter no era nada ni nadie sin Hermione Granger. Por que Harry Potter era de Hermione Granger y viceversa. Y nada ni nadie podía hacer algo para evitarlo.

Cho Chang se dio cuanta y no lo soportó, y ella…

-Tú no puedes dejarme…-gritó.

-Eso es precisamente lo que hago- le contesto Harry.

-¡Oh, no! No puedes y no lo harás-le dijo con una sonrisa-.Se como piensas, te conozco y sé que no lo harás. Tu te vas a quedar con migo y ella- señaló a Hermione-, ella se va a quedar con mi hermano. Así fueron planeadas las cosas y así van a ser.

-Te equivocas.

-No, no lo hago, Harry. No puedes dejarme, te importa mucho mi Familia y te importa lo que piensen. Te conozco, Potter. Y siempre antepones la felicidad de los demás antes que la tuya.

El negó con la cabeza y le sonrió.

-Tienes razón. La felicidad de los demás va primero. Solo que esta vez- miró a Hermione y su sonrisa creció,- la felicidad de los demás va de la mano junto con la mía. Así que si sacrifico mi felicidad, sacrifico la de los demás y yo no soy así¿verdad?

-¿Qué les dirás a mis padres?

-Lo mismo que te he dicho a ti. Que lo nuestro se acabó. Que no puedo hacer feliz a alguien que no me hace feliz.-Se puso serio.- De verdad lo lamento. El tiempo que pasé contigo fue muy lindo y siempre será un muy bonito recuerdo. Pero eso terminó, Ginny.

-¿Por qué?-Y por primera ves, las lagrimas hicieron su aparición, no de tristeza, sino de rabia, pues otra ves había reparado en las manos unidas.

- Por que no eres lo que busco, por que no eres lo que necesito. Por que no eres mi complemento. Ahora si me permites…

Y así, sin más Harry y Hermione subieron a prepararse para comenzar una nueva vida.

**Fin.**

* * *

Ahora si, estoy lista para los tomatasos.  
Como les dije al principio mi amiga (que es fan de HG)estubo debatiendo recientemente conmigo, y aqui le respondo, _esas_ son algunas de las razónes por las que creo en HHr. Y punto final.  
No, para todos los que estan cargando su basuca-lanza-tomates, la historia no termina aquí. Falta el epílogo. Jejeje. Es solo que concideré necesario poner lo que piensa Ginny (demás de las razones antes emncionadas) por que para el final final que tengo planeado son cruciales.  
No os desespereís mis compañeros de armas. Algunos de los diálogos ya los tengo escritos. Solo una pregunta capciosa, si Harry decidiera dejar el mundo mágico ¿Que profecion le pondrían¿Bombero¿Doctor¿Maestro¿Aquirtecto?  
Espero sus respuestas (son muy importantes), y sus comentarios.  
Recuerden que sus dudas, chismes, felicitaciones (estas me gustan más) o agrasiones, siempre son bien recibidas.  
Un beso...  
Kry


End file.
